Daphne Tillamuck
Daphne Tillamuck is a character role-played by stitchybird. Background She was born in an upper-middle-class household in the United States. As the only child of her parents, she was quite spoiled by them. After finishing High School she decided to stay with her parents but because she was so spoiled she refused to go to college or to go and get a job. One day her parents got so fed up with her that they decided to teach Daphne a harsh lesson and dropped her off in Los Santos. With her parents only giving her a small amount of money she was left to fend for herself. If she really finds herself at the bottom or in grave danger her parents offered to pick her up and bring her back home. However, that option is only given as a last resort. Personality Daphne is a friendly and outgoing person that is happy to meet and befriend just about everyone. Due to her upbringing, she has no criminal experience however she is pretty intelligent and able to learn things from first-hand experience. Due to recent events, however, her attitude has shifted from wanting to remain clean and unseen to becoming an adrenaline junkie and now revels in doing various crimes. She recently committed her first murder by shooting up a snitch and has lost sleep over it. She feels remorse, however, this is causing her personality to shift towards becoming more cold and less friendly towards others. Daphne originally identified as 95% lesbian, however her identity and preference have changed significantly over the course of time while in Los Santos. Now Daphne would claim she's more 50/50. Originally Daphne was not looking for a committed relationship, however after a crack binge with Violet and Maxy she was "no-balls" dared into marrying Violet and she did. She loves her very much. Unfortunately her and Violet have drifted apart and on 12/23 Violet asked Daphne for a divorce, stating that they are 2 different people now and she needs to move on. She was dating Casey Valentine however they're no longer together after he texted her saying it was "too dangerous" for them to be together. Friends [[Paddy Patrickson|'Paddy Patrickson']] She called Paddy to see if he wants to hang out and did her first crimes with him. They have been close ever since then and he is mainly to blame for Daphne becoming a criminal. Daphne and Paddy no longer hang out, and Daphne believes Paddy now hates her for accidentally leaking information over a twitter spat against Irwin Dundee. [[Kai Lumen|'Kai Lumen']] Kai is one of Daphne's Friends that she often hangs out with. [[Giovanni Consigilio|'Giovanni Consigilio']] Gio is a friend of Daphne's that she typically can be seen associating with, additionally she is also an associate of the Mancini Crime Family which Gio is a Capo in. [[Mako Nokt|'Mako Nokt']] Mako is one of Daphne's Friends that she often hangs out with. [[Bondi Boys MC|'The BBMC']] Daphne still considers the remaining BBMC members as friends and doesn't really want any harm to happen to them. Relationships [[Violet van Housen|'Violet van Housen']] She was married to Violet after Maxy suggested the couple get married during a coke binge. As of 12/23/2019 they are in the process of getting a divorce. [[Casey Valentine|'Casey Valentine']] Daphne's relationship with him started with flirty and cheeky remarks during chases and while in a cell at mission row. After she got stabbed by Dazza and hit by Irwin he became her heart support, listening to her troubles and going as far as proposing to hide her from getting killed by the MC if she leaves. She had to hide that relationship for a long time out of fear because she was sure Dundee would kill her for it. During a dad talk from Paddy and Maxy Mersion she admitted to loving Casey. Casey recently texted Daphne stating that it was too dangerous to be together, and that he wasn't sure what to do going forward. Daphne took this harshly and is under the impression Casey no longer wants to be with her, so she's assuming he broke up with her via text message. [[Jack Valentino|'Jack Valentino']] Daphne met Valentino through mutual friends while running pawn, they often rode together and talked. Daphne started developing feelings towards him however at the time he was dating Justine Maway. After her supposed passing, Daphne started dating Valentino and it quickly developed into a serious relationship. Valentino proposed to Daphne and she accepted. No wedding date has been set. Arrival in Los Santos Daphne arrived in Los Santos in late June 2019. Joining the Bondi Boys MC Daphne joined the Bondi Boys MC as a prospect in search of a family she could rely on. She worked hard on proving herself by learning everything she could and practiced to excel at every possible job that could be done. On August 7th, 2019 Daphne became a fully patched member of the BBMC. On September 6th, 2019 Daphne was appointed as the club Treasurer. She has recently developed an addiction to crack after taking it every now and then. One day as she was visiting Parson with her friends Kai and Mako, who jokingly wanted her to get therapy over her addiction, she was kidnapped and stabbed by Dazza Dundee. After leaving the hospital she got batted down by Irwin Dundee because she tried to voice her feelings, that caused her to permanently lose trust in Irwin. On top of that he also threatened to kill her if she ever took drugs again causing her to fear for her life. During that time the officer Casey Valentine became a important pillar of support to her. Founding of the Fallen MC After a fallout between most of the MC members and Irwin Dundee, she and the others founded the Fallen MC. Being free from Dundee she immediately started acting happier and even admitted to other MC members about dating a police officer. Leaving the Fallen MC After some incidents, including Casey talking about marriage, Maxy came to the conclusion that Daphne's relationship with Casey is becoming more and more of a issue for the Club. In a first step Maxy stripped her of the Treasurer rank and threatened to kill one of them. Daphne was then offered to pick between staying with the MC or picking Casey and leaving the MC. Daphne decided to stay with Casey after she made sure he means it serious with her. The members of the Fallen MC have reacted different to her decision, some going as far as ghosting her. Joining the Misfits Some time after leaving the Fallen MC, Daphne began hanging out with the [[Misfits|'Misfits']] and began being a prospect for them. After many weeks of being a goon in the gang, she was finally promoted to being a full member. Leaving the Misfits After weeks of her friends and family (including her fiance [[Jack Valentino|'Jack Valentino']])' begging her to leave the [[Misfits|'Misfits]], 'she finally left on February 9, 2020. She was torn whether to heed her loved ones advice or stay with the gang, but the decision was made easier for her after she became one of the casualties in the war between the [[Misfits|'Misfits]]' '''and' Chang Gang. Joining the Angels of Death After working with [[Samuel "Kiwi" Tumeke|'''Samuel "Kiwi" Tumeke]],' Bob White', Johnathan Haygood '''and other members of the Angels of Death MC, including them training her on the Paleto Bank hacking, she got to know the crew. After informing '''Kiwi that she officially left the Misfits he extended an offer for he to become a prospect for the Angels of Death. After much consideration and internal struggle, Daphne decided to go ahead and prospect for the Angels of Death. Originally she was conflicted due to past experiences with MCs, however she feels comfortable with this MC since she has worked closely with them in the past and believes this may finally be the right place for her. Category:Characters Category:Female